legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main character and hero of Rise of the Guardians Best Friends: Will Vandom, Bender, Skipper, Angry Video Game Nerd, Heloise, Axel, Axl, Aile, Phineas and Isabella Rivals: Worst Enemies: Sari Sumdac Voiced by: Chris Pine The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Jack first appeared when the B Crew crashed and get separated from each other. He meets the boys and decides to help them and he will show them where to find their final 2 rings. He manages to get the boys and girls and introduces himself to the girls. Everyone is pleased to meet him particularly Sari who states without knowing it blurts that he is handsome. He duels Pitch Black in the final battle and manages to seal him off like Hellboy did with Hades. Afterwards he helps the Nerd release Sam, Alex and Clover and destroys any trace of a file on him or his friends at Interpol. Friends: North, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Asami, Dipper, Mabel, Profion, Stan Smith, the B Crew, The Alpha Team, Zordon, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom (Love Interest), Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan , Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Flash Sentry, Irene Addler, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Magneto, Ozymandias, Jean Grey, Zhuge Liung, Jaeris Enemies: Pitch Black, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, Dr. Weil, Model W, the Darkseven, the Joker, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, GBF and his squad Legends of Light and Darkness He sometime got to Orlando, Florida with AVGN, Alie and Axl. He saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. The four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It was E. Aster Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and he with the other 9 got placed in a sack. It's to the other Guardians where Jack is confused that why would the others want him. Since he, Bender, Skipper and Nerd all hold record on the naughty list. Jack with the others arrives at the Channel Awesome and sneaks off from the party with Skipper, Axel and Bender. He tries to get ahead by shooting ice, but this doesn't work and hits the Chick who of course is a little mad at him. Jack must be careful a bit now, apart from that he meets Bender's adversaries Slade and Anti Cosmo and decides to work with them He is the second character to appear in costume as Inigo Montoya and Bender tells him not to surprise him like that. He joins in the laughing at Axl's costume and asks Nerd what's best in life when he get dressed up. When Axel finally shows up, he alongside the other boys is disgusted at Axel's gag crotch. Jack learns about Model W and is surprised when all he hears is that "Model W originates from some insane maniac who tried to conquer the world by building a giant battle station in space then fusing with it." Sometime after requiring the first fragment, he plans to use it to track the other two pieces they have to find. Jack with Axel and the rest decides to go after the other Model A while Axl and Alie go after the W fragments. Jack acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe.When the team falls afterwards they are saved by Orion and Gohan who he introduces to Bender when he gets back. Jack Frost travels with the others to Interpol and helps Bender with his distraction song. He and Axel then sneak up and indipose of Fender who Slade wants alive after this for Information that Fender Tremelo knows. Jack Frost joins with Bender on discussing stuff to the former prisoners and when Marie feels stupid for trusting Rico Dredd, Frost reassures her. Jack also appears with the lab and accidentally spills a kind of altering formula which Heloise tells him to get off him. And something is up as he is feeling kind of nodicous. When he and the others go looking for the fragment, He and Axel get into an argument about where to go and Axel gets captured. When Axel is nearly killed, Jack feels bad for what he did both physically and mentally as his body is feeling very strange and for leading Axel to trouble. Jack eventually recovers from it between the time of The Alpha Team getting there Model F Fragment. Jack is quite surprised to hear that Alie proposes to Axl, considering how it's usually the boy who asks the girl. He then asks Heloise a question regarding his consciousness because he noticed how altered his built looked after his last shower. Heloise explains that his accident with her chemicals was prototype to a super solider formula which enhances strength, speed and durability to superhero levels. He finds it cool and earlier on when Narrissa send over the image and instructions, he seems to like Will. This shows as he decides to go after her though she escapes on her own. Jack decides to go destroy the boo trap with Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Her, Marie and Phantom R which is to use for Jack Bauer and company to break in to the Aztec Complex. Jack becomes disbelieved when he hears of the guardians being disappeared by The Entity. Jack Frost learns of the directions to their next location as the Tropics, when sailing the ship Jack suggests a song to Celes' annoyment. He notices that Bender and Skipper are nowhere in site which worries him. Jack leaves to go his own way and he goes with Will which Celes and Axel bug him about to his displeasure. On the isle he gets into an argument with Axl when he agrees that Alie is possibly drugged up due to her sensing Model Ws with feelings. When the three girls leave to find clues, the boys begin making plans of their very own. Jack Frost and his five pals lead into the beach, by gathering the Model W fragments, finding the Model P Fragment and facing K. Rool. Afterwards he complements Will who recognizes his liking who returns it. Irene Addler shows up and tries to fetale him into giving it to her. Will getting mad, attacks her to say away from him, since she likes him. Jack Frost and Will decide to work on combos do their fights but not before learning that Weil is among them, which means Discord could not be far behind. He is happy to see Axl and Alie, when Axl asks if they are together, They are as Will has mutual feelings for Jack and the two got together. Before the others leave, He and Will remind the other that one of them is the Nostalgia Critic. Will and Jack join the villains to find the dogs, and Slade tells them to keep Hades and the others from causing harm. The 2 guardians and Slade's team save the dogs from Joker and they all beat Joker up and capture for Bender to extract vengeance on. When asked about Joker, Jack and Will lead Bender to Joker, for extracting info and vengeance. Jack Frost decides not to worry on Logan's element bombs like Isabella who gets everyone back on task. Jack Frost notices that Isabella took advantage of what Hades did with her form in act 5. Jack and Will both travel to the same Isabella went to and they find the unconscious Katara and bring her back to the ship where Bender and Scamp lay down the business. Jack Frost and Katara are both picked as the partners Of Model L Jack Frost travels to Apokolips with his friends and helps Will deal with Neirssa as Suede helps too. During their fight the two are almost killed by her, though Suede saves them in time and the three work on defeating her which they do. The two want to help Suede like he did with them, Suede thought politely declines their offer and goes alone. While everyone is shocked by Sari`s betrayal, he is especially angered and Sari tries to get him to join her, Jack declines her and goes after her personally. Jack and Will find her and face her, though Jack does it alone to try to convince her to change, but she refuses which get Jack and Will after her. Jack arrests Sari with Will throwing her in maximum Multi-Universal security prison. Before this Sari goes all femme fatale on him and almost successfully seduces Jack if not for Will attacking. Jack helps afterward with Axl and Alie's wedding with his friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jack Frost makes his third inclusion in this future story where he joins the team once more against a new set of threats. Jack Frost is picked up by his old buddies Twilight and Picard who meet back up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise Phineas, Isabella, Suede and Jack Bauer who also came to Saul while meeting Mr.Gold. Jack is told about a great deal of things which surprise him and the others about Izzie and Gohan respectively. When finding out about the villains are here, Jack recalls Sinister has intentions with Anna. Jack Frost and the others meet up with the others and begins to suspect Discord of something alongside Will, Anti Cosmo and Jack Bauer and has Twilight summon him. Jack goes off with Anti Cosmo and Slade to find the tablet and ends up complaining about the heat before Anti Cosmo and Gohan fix it. After Macbeth steals the tablet they went after, Jack, Will and Manhattan go another way to stop Macbeth while the other four go after him directly. Jack Frost gets the news from Strange about the transporters being fix and when Picard asks about Mrs. Sumdac, Jack tells him she turned against them and that she really was angry with Bubblegum regarding Finn and would have killed her if they didn't stop her. Jack Frost was getting it on with Will before time began speeding up and he points out how it ruined the mood. When Rasputin's demons run amok in the train, He, Will, Picard and J.O. all work to save the others before meeting Jaeris and Zhgue Liung. Jack Frost heads off with Will and Jean Grey to the dungeon where Jareth and Merlock are and they take him to keep them from going after the others. He is one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison jack frost 1.jpg jack frost 2.jpg jack frost 3.jpg jack frost 4.jpg jack frost 5.jpg jack frost 6.jpg jack frost 7.jpg jack frost 8.jpg jack frost 9.jpg jack frost 10.jpg jack frost 11.jpg jack frost 12.jpg jack frost 13.jpg jack frost 14.jpg jack frost 15.jpg jack frost 16.jpg jack frost 17.jpg jack frost 19.jpg jack frost 20.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Elementals Category:Characters from Rise of the Guardians Universe Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sexy characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fifth in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Immortals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:White Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Jack Frost and Will Vandom Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Villain's Crush Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Love Interests of Will Vandom Category:Love Interests of Sari Sumdac Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Pine Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Imprisoned character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters out of Focus Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider